Frozen meets Beauty and the beast
by AngelsPureHeart
Summary: Anna and Elsa along with their friends arrive to paris and meet a girl named Belle. One day they arrive in an enchanted castle and meet objects that can talk and a hideous beast! Can they help the beast find love and break the spell?
1. Prolouge

**Frozen meets Beauty and the Beast**

Prologue and Characters

Long ago in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything a person could want, he had no love in his heart. One winter's night, an old woman came to the castle begging the prince for shelter from the cold. In return for this kindness, she offered him a single, perfect rose, disgusted by her rags, the prince sneered at the rose and turned the poor woman away. "Do not be fooled by appearances," she warned. "There is beauty to be found within all things." Then, in a flash, the woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a lovely enchantress. As punishment for his selfishness, the enchantress turned the prince into a hideous beast, the castle into a dark fortess, and the servants into household objects. Before she left, she gave the prince two gifts: a magic mirror that allowed him to see the outside world, and the rose, which would only live until his twenty-first birthday. "If you learn to love another and earn her love in return before the last petal of the rose has fallen," said the enchantress, "the spell will be broken. If not, you will remain a beast forever!" As years passed the beast anger began to get worse, afterall, who could ever love a beast?

Characters

Young Elsa-frozen

Young Anna- frozen

Aisling- The secret of kells

Twilight Sparkle- My little pony

Spike- My little Pony

AppleJack- My little pony

Fluttershy- My little pony

Pinkie Pie- My little pony

Rarity- My little pony

Rainbow dash- My little pony


	2. Chapter 1 To Paris

**Frozen meets Beauty and the Beast**

**Chapter 1: To Paris**

A few years later Anna and Elsa were riding in the ponyville train to Paris with their friends. "Wow this so exciting! A week in Paris!" Shrieked Pinkie Pie."I know! I can hardly wait!" Said RainbowDash flying around the ceiling. "Yeah, we finally can go somewhere by ourselves." Said Anna. "Quiet! I'm trying to sleep here!" Shouted Rarity. "It's only midnight!" Yawned Spike holding a pillow. "Sorry Spike." Said Aisling. "Alright let's all of us get some shut eye." Said Apple Jack. "She's right."Said Twilight Sparkle. "Ok" They said. After all of them went to their beds, Elsa put the light off. The next morning the team woke up felt excited because by half an hour, they will be in Paris. "Hey look we're here!" Said Elsa looking out in the window. The train stopped and they all went out of the train. "Here we are sweet Paris." Said Twilight sparkle spelling the fresh air. "According to the map, we seem to be in a little town in Paris." Said Twilight Sparkle. "Whats the reason we came to Paris anyway?" Asked Anna.

A letter from Spike's mouth came out. "Its from Princess Celestia and it says...Dear Twilight Sparkle and friends the reason you are in Paris is that you must befriended with a girl that so happens to be a bookworm, but beware there well be enchanted and frightening things along the way! Good Luck!" Spike puts away the letter. "What's a bookworm?" Asked Anna. "Well a bookworm is someone that enjoys reading." Said Pinkie Pie. "You mean someone like her." Said Anna pointing to a maid, who's walking and reading. "Looks like we found our bookworm." Said AppleJack. The young maiden who was continuing walking and still had her eyes in her book. The gang passed through a crowd of people and finally catch up to her. "Hello!" Said Anna. "Hello there." Said the maiden. "Let us introduce ourselves, I'm Princess Elsa and this is my little sister Anna."

"I'm Twilight Sparkle"

"I'm AppleJack"

"I'm Fluttershy"

"I'm Rarity"

"I'm RainbowDash"

"I'm PinkiePie"

"I'm Aisling"

"And my name is Spike"

"Nice to meet you. I'm Belle." Said the maiden. "Hey Belle, its ok if we stay in you place for a while?" Asked Aisling. "Of course you can stay as long as you like." Belle said. The gang and Belle were about to be on their way, until a man came down from the ceiling. "Hello Belle" "Hello Gaston" Without warning Gaston snatched her book. "Gaston may I have my book back please?" "How can you read it? Its doesn't have any pictures!" He said looking at the book upside down. "It's always best to use your imagination." She said. "Well you better stop listening to those books and pay to better things..like me." He said giving her a smile. Twilight Sparkle and the others rolled their eyes. "Men" Rarity mumbled. "And if you excuse us, we have to be in our way to Belle's father." Said Anna dragging Belle away from Gaston.

"Ha! Did you hear! The girl and her friends are on their way to the crazy one!"

"Don't you dare talk about my father that way!" Said Belle.

"Yeah! Don't talk about her father that way!"

"My father is not crazy! He's a genius! "Said Belle.

"That's right!" Said Elsa

BANG! The girls heard a loud noise and went running to Belle's house. Belle opened the basement door and smoke came out. Meanwhile the gang went up their rooms. "Well it's a small house, but it will do." Said RainbowDash. Spike throw their luggages on the floor. "OUCH!"

Did someone just said ouch in my luggage?" Wondered Anna. "Who ate my Crumcakes?" Asked AppleJack. Elsa put her luggage upside down and three little ponies fell down. "Apple Bloom! Sweetie Bell! Scootaloo!" AppleJack said in surprise. "What are you guys doing in our luggages?" Asked Twilight Sparkle. "We decided to follow you guys to Paris." Said Apple Bloom in a nervous smile. "Fine! You guys you three can stay with us as long you don't do any trouble." Said Twilight Sparkle. "Thx Twilight!" The three ponies hugged Twilight. "I will go and check on Belle. "Said FlutterShy. "Me too! Me too!" Said PinkiePie and followed her friend. "Speaking of Belle, I fell sort of thirsty from this trip." Said Rarity taking out fancy smoothie from her backpack and began drinking it. "Hey guys I got fresh lemonade for everyone." Said Anna. "Yay!" They cheered.


	3. Chapter 3 Prisoners

**Frozen meets Beauty and the beast**

**Chapter 2: Prisoners**

The next day the girls waken up to have croissants and apple tarts for breakfast. "Mmm..wow your apple desserts are good!" Said Anna munching an apple crumble. "Thx, Anna." Said AppleJack. "Ok guys, lets finish our breakfast and start going around Paris." Said Twilight Sparkle. Once they finished their breakfast, they went out around the little town. "Wow I got to admit this place kinda not bad"Said Rainbow Dash. "It says that Paris is known as the City of lights and romance"Said Aisling. "And famous for it's fashion and wonderful cuisine."Added Rarity. "And there sweet desserts too!"Said Pinkie Pie. "Ok girls lets start having fun!"Said Elsa. "Yeah!"The girls cheered.

Elsa, Rarity and Sweetie belle were trying out some expensive rich french clothes. While Twilight Sparkle and Spike were in the library to check out books. Anna, Pinkie Pie, AppleJack and Apple Bloom were picking up red, delicious apples to make AppleJack's special apple pie. And Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo were flying and racing in the sky. Aisling and Fluttershy were playing with little animals. After having lots of fun the team reunites and decided to return to Belle's house. "Today has been a very fun day for us"Said Anna. "Yeap me, Elsa and my little sister buyed the most beautiful rich french dresses"Said Rairty. "Me and Fluttershy played with the most cutest animals"Said Aisling. "Me, Anna, Pinkie Pie and ma big sis picked up the goodest red apples to make apple pies"Said Apple Bloom. "Me and Rainbow Dash did our racing in the sky"Said Scootaloo. Once they arrived a bit close to Belle's house, they were surprised to find people outside her house."What's all the crowd about? "Asked Twilight Sparkle. "I don't know"Said Anna rubbing her head. They hid behind the bushes to spy on Belle's house.

"Hope Belle is ok"Said Sweetie Belle. Then Belle's door opened and Gaston fell to a puddle. "Not him again!"Frowned AppleJack. "Hope he didn't do nothing to Belle or we'll teach him a lesson!"Said Rainbow Dash. Once everyone was gone, the gang returned to Belle's house. "Belle are you alright?"Asked Elsa. "I'm fine its just Gaston wanted to marry me"Said Belle. "That jerk!"Said Pinkie Pie. "Yeah its seems where ever we go, we'll always see him around"Said Anna and the ponies nodded. Then they heard a scream of a horse. "What's that noise?"Asked Scootaloo. "It's sounds like Philip"Said Apple Bloom. Belle and the gang went out and saw Philip panicking. "Wow, wow easy boy"Said Elsa and he calmed down.

"Hey, where's Maurice?"Asked Spike.

"Excellent question,Spike"Said Twilight Sparkle.

The gang followed Belle and Philip straight to a dark forest and then to a gate of a castle."What is this place?"Asked Anna shivering. "Don't know, but it doesn't look safe"Said Applejack. "What's that on the floor?"Said Scootaloo pointing at the floor. Belle opened the gate and picked up a very familiar hat. "Father"She said. Once Belle and the gang went inside the mysterious castle, it was a bit dark. "Hello anybody home?"Asked Elsa, but no answer. "It is strange for someone to live in a castle like this."Said Fluttershy. "Anyway lets keep our eyes open for anything fishy"Said Twilight. As they walked at the castle's hall, a door opened behind.

"Hello anybody"Said Belle. As Belle and the girls went up the stairs, Elsa began to get suspicious about this place . Once they were up they were spotted Maurice in prison! "Father!"Said Belle and ran to him. "Are you alright, sir?"Asked Apple Bloom. "There is no time, you are not safe here, especially your friends"Maurice Said. "Why whats going-" Before Belle could finish her sentence a black shadow attacked her and fire went out.

"Who's there?!"Shouted Belle with horror. The two sisters and the ponies stood behind her shivering.

"The master of the castle"He said and growled.

"Please sir, release my father" Belle begged.

"Yeah, can't you see his sick?"Elsa begged.

"Then he shouldn't have trespassed here!"The master barked.

"There's nothing you can do. His my prisoner."He replied.

"Wait!"Belle said sighed. "Take us instead." The two sisters and their friends gasped.

"You! You would take his place?" The master asked.

"Belle, you don't know what your doing"Said Maurice.

"If we did, well you let him go?"Asked Belle.

"Yes, but you must promise to stay here forever."the master replied.

"Come into the light." Belle said. The master dragged his legs, then his whole body into the beam of light. Belled and the two sisters looked, their eyes growing wider, Belle gasped and so did the others. Spike hid behind Twilight's back shivering.

"No, Belle. I won't let you do this!" Maurice cried. Elsa regained her composure, then stepped into the beam of light, giving him a very innocent look.

"You have our words." Elsa said.

"Done!" He growled. The beast moved over to unlock the cell, and Elsa collapsed to the floor with her head in her hands.

Maurice rushed over to them, but the beast grabbed him and dragged him downstairs.

"Wait!" Belle cried.

"Belle!" Maurice cried as he was dragged away. Belle looked out the window and watched the beast shove Maurice into a cart and it took off. She burst into tears as Elsa,Anna and the others did a sad sigh at the recent events. The beast walked back up the stairs.

"Master?"Asked Lumière. "What is it?"He growled.

"Since the girl and her friends are staying, I was wonder if they should have a comfortable room?"Said Lumière.

Beast growled at him and went off. "I guess not"Said Lumière.

"You didn't let me say good bye. I'll never see him again. I didn't get to say good-bye." Belle sobbed. This made the beast feel bad.

"I'll show you and your friends to your room."He muttered. Belle, the two sisters and their friends looked at him surprised.

"Our room?" Anna asked. "But I thought-" The beast cut her off.

"You want to stay in the tower?" He asked gruffly.

"No." Elsa said quietly.

"Then follow me."He said.

"Come on guys"Elsa said to her sister and friends. Then bravely they followed behind Belle.


End file.
